MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S4 EP01 Ghost)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. MIDNIGHT SONS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Quake dresses for battle. She drops down on four heavily armed men in a pickup truck who are being pursued by Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider’ hell charger appears and drives towards the truck. One of the men fires and rocket at it, but the hell charger flips through the air, its wheels and engine lights on fire, and lands and rams the truck. Gas on the ground catches and a ring of fire surrounds the area. Quake watches from outside the fire as Ghost Rider kills one of the men and shoves another in the trunk of the hell charger. Ghost Rider drives off and Quake flees as the police arrive. Coulson and Mack are enjoying a game of backgammon on the Zephyr One and recounting their adventures over the past few days, which has spanned three continents. Another agent tells them they’re being called back to base for reasons that are classified. May is training a class of agents when the Zephyr One touches down. She tells them about a particularly brutal crime she heard about and that Quake may have been involved. She wanted to tell them personally because the new Director has forbidden them to chase after Quake, and this will allow them some time to act before the Director knows about it. May warns them that the agents will have orders to kill if they find Quake and believes she’s responsible for the bodies. Quake finds one of the injured men from the incident in the street in a hospital. She questions him about a weapons deal she was tracking and about whatever it was that was chasing him. He says that the Rider got him and that when the Rider burns you he burns your soul and your soul can never heal. He bleeds out and falls to the floor. Simmons tests out Fitz’s virtual reality lab, which is based on Dr. Radcliffe’s “Framework.” Coulson and Mack arrive at the lab and congratulate Simmons on her promotion to the new Director’s inner circle. Fitz provides Mack with an exploding pen and Coulson with a new hand. They all remark on how paranoid the new Director is, how everything seems to be classified these days, and how they all barely see each other anymore. Quake does some research, dresses in street clothes, leaves money behind “for housekeeping, and gets into her van. Ghost Rider interrogates one of the men from the truck. Coulson and Mack gather information on the crime, identifying the men involved as part of the Aryan Brotherhood. They touch down and pick up Yo-Yo. Mack performs her check-up. She’s eager to help hunt down Quake or work on whatever their mission is, but Mack reminds her that the Sokovia Accords won’t allow it. Coulson calls Mack away. Yo-yo lets Mack know that he’d be interested in spending some more personal time together. Fitz arrives at Radcliffe’s home to watch the soccer game. A naked woman appears in the living room and begins malfunctioning while trying to introduce herself. Radcliffe introduces her as AIDA. Radcliffe turns her off and explains that he built a body for his digital personal assistant. Fitz reminds him of the stipulations of his pardon, which requires approval and oversight for experimentation. Radcliffe explains that AIDA is more than a robot, and could potentially pass as a human. Yo-yo meets Quake on a bus and fills her in on Mack and Coulson’s activities. Yo-yo also passes her some SHIELD issue pills for bone regeneration. Quake tells Yo-yo about the serial killers she’s trailing. Simmons hands off some new hardware to May and they both try to make sense of the new security protocol. Simmons asks about Quake, but May points out that she’s better off asking the director. Quake questions a graffiti artist who is creating an image of Ghost Rider on the wall while Mack and Coulson investigate the truck the Aryan Brotherhood was trying to steal. They find bodies inside. Ghost Rider finishes off the Aryan Brotherhood member he was interrogating. Quake tries to follow the charger as a lead. At HQ, Simmons has discovered what May did with Mack and Coulson. May thinks Simmons is too close to the Director and that the Director has been trying to undermine and separate Coulson’s team. Simmons explains that she doesn’t trust the new Director either, but that she’s trying to gain his favor and to gain the power to maintain some sort of control. She orders May to take a team to retrieve Mack and Coulson from the field. Mack and Coulson investigate a company called Cosmogenic that had ties to the bodies in the truck. Meanwhile, Fitz and Radcliffe discuss the dangers AIDA poses. Radcliffe insists she’s not AI like Ultron. He explains that he doesn’t want her to be a weapon, but he doesn’t trust the new people in SHIELD. He turns AIDA back on and she properly introduces herself and shakes Fitz’ hand. AIDA explains that she was created to be a decoy target to save the lives of real agents. Fitz agrees that they can’t tell Simmons because they don’t know what the new director would do. Mack and Coulson stake out a warehouse where Korean mafie are meeting with the men from Cosmogenic. The men in the truck peeked at the cargo in the trunk and went berserk. Ghost Rider suits up, but Quake finds him. He introduces himself as Robbie. She asks him about the charger, but Ghost Rider and lies and says he doesn’t know anything. Quake turns to leave, but Robbie offers to let her see the book of sales in the office trailer. The Koreans open the box and some kind of spectral energy pours out of it. They begin hearing the voices of what seem to be ghosts. Quake realizes that Robbie is on to him and they begin to fight. The Koreans begin turning on each other. May and her etam show up, infiltrate the building, and take the Koreans down. A ghost passes by behind May. Quake accuses Ghost Rider of being a serial killer. He says he only kills the wicked and does it out of vengeance. She says he doesn’t get ot decide, but he says he’s not the one who does the deciding and transforms into his flaming skull form. He has Quake pinned down and could kill her. She asks for it, saying she deserves it, but he leaves her. The Korean gangsters are taken to the Zephyr One. Fitz and Simmons spend the night together. AIDA and hidden behind a bookshelf. Yo-Yo is sent a picture of the graffiti image of Ghost Rider. Robbie helps his brother into a wheelchair. Quake observes from her van. May and Coulson play backgammon. She lets him know that the Director knows about his mission and will want to see him at HQ. May sees a vision of darkness taking over Coulson’s face. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Ghost Rider Roberto R. Reyes Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Alphonso Mcakenzie